The present invention relates generally to an article for supporting a woman in an elevated position.
In the prior art are a number of devices intended for positioning the woman in a preferred position. For the most part such equipment is intended for use within a fully equipped hospital delivery room and requires other costly, related equipment for its use. With an increasing number of deliveries now being performed in clinics a need exists for an uncomplicated article which both positions the woman during childbirth while coinjointly providing a work area for the person performing the delivery.